


I'll make my way back to you.

by rorypondinthetardis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: And then this happened, F/M, I have a lot of headcanons about Red Cricket in my story 'At the beginning', and I can't even blame Caitlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorypondinthetardis/pseuds/rorypondinthetardis





	1. Chapter 1

“Where are Snow and Red?” Grumpy asked from across the table- an imperial council meeting had been called to order, and yet the Queen and one Miss Ruby Lucas – a new addition to the court- were running late.

This was not a regular occurrence, and therefore Archie believed himself to have a right to be anxious. They all knew why this council had been called- Regina had gone one step too far, and now measures had to be taken to stop her.

Though it seemed his worries were for nothing when the wide oak doors were pushed open, and Snow swept in regally, her smile warm and reassuring, and a woman with cascading black hair stepped into the room behind her, quietly pushing the doors closed before joining them at the table.

Snow did not apologise for being late, but simply sent her husband a look which he deemed appropriate enough, and he stood to address them all. He gave brief introductions, as was necessary, and got to the matter at hand.

“Regina,” He began, blue eyes surveying them seriously, “Has threatened to curse this family. My family. We can no longer stand by and watch- too long she has held her power over us, but _no more._ ” His fist slammed down on the table, causing Archie, and a few others, to flinch back.

“But what can we do? She has magic.” Ruby asked quietly, eyes fixed on Charming. “And it is too strong, too terrible.”

Charming glanced over to Snow, who gave a small, resigned nod. “We shall have to imprison her…and strip her of her magic.” He said gravely, and the Blue Fairy gasped.

“Surely…surely that punishment is too great?” She said, wide eyed.

“There has to be another way,” Archie added, the very thought horrifying. It was an ancient magic that would do such a thing, and it would take from Regina her very essence. “Even death would be kinder,”

“She has not been kind to us,” Charming reminded them, and Archie’s jaw clenched, though he nodded.

“It still seems drastic,” Ruby piped up, “Would imprisonment not suffice?”

“Snow shook her head, then, resting a hand on Ruby’s arm, “She would escape, and would only go on to cause further destruction. We cannot risk it,” Ruby’s face fell. “We wish for your support- all of your support- in this, for you are our most trusted friends.”

“If it is your decision.” Ruby murmured, inclining her head, and slowly Archie could see nods of agreement around the table.

“Thank you,” Snow murmured, “It will be done.”

Archie managed a weak smile before he excused himself, stating that he had a few things he needed to look over.

He felt vaguely sick as he left them to disperse in their own time.

~

Once the search for Regina had been ordered word quickly spread, though the aim had been for only those in the royal guard to know. Archie suspected that loose tongues had been wagging in the local inns, and he could not imagine that this could be constructive to their search in any way. By now Regina would have caught wind of the search, and would be in hiding unless she wished to be found.

Few meetings had been conducted in the months since Ruby’s first council meeting, and Princess Emma’s eighth birthday and had come and gone. An extravagant party, though the numbers of those invited were small. Emma seemed to have enjoyed herself, if nothing else, though it was obvious that she missed her mother.

Archie had also, at this time, seen Ruby Lucas, and found himself easily caught up in speaking with her- she was bright and witty, with an inviting sort of air about her. It was an easy pull, and she had enchanted many of those she had met since being brought to live here at the palace.

This had been almost a month ago, and winter was fast approaching- the trees were bear, and the icy grounds made travel difficult.

He stood from the chair in his chambers, book still in hand, and decided to take advantage of a rare sunny day. He packed himself a quick lunch, grabbing an old woollen blanket, and pulled on his jacket.

He wandered across the grounds until he found a spot by an empty duck pond, and here he laid out his blanket neatly. He took a seat on it, and began reading from where he had left off, only the turning of pages and the chirping of the crickets breaking the silence around him.

He ate his lunch of crackers and cheese absently, completely absorbed in his book, worn under his hands, until the hairs at the back of his neck began to prickle. His brows knitted together in confusion, and he glanced over his shoulder, and almost jumped.

“You gave me a fright, Miss Lucas,” He said, quickly folding over the corner of his page, before setting the book to the side.

She smiled warmly down at him, “Sorry,” Said Ruby, taking a seat next to him, “Do you mind if I join you?” He doubted it would matter if he minded at all, for she seemed determined to be in his company.

He shook his head, “Not at all,” He replied, “How are you keeping? It has been a while since we last spoke.”

She leaned across him, snatching up one of his crackers, “I am well, thank you,” She said, a small mischievous smile on her face. “Yourself?”

“I’m glad you’re well.” He said, “I’ve just been enjoying the weather while it lasts, really. May I ask what brings you out here?”

“Simply out for a walk- I find it difficult to occupy my time now that Snow has gone to Paris again,” She took a bite of the cracker, swallowing before she spoke again, “Though I’m sorry to have interrupted your reading.”

“I’ve read it many times before,” He reassured her.

“Continue if you wish,” She said, “I don’t mind the quiet, if you will agree to keep me company.”

“I won’t be much company if I’m reading.” He pointed out, “What if I were to read aloud?” He suggested, and she seemed to brighten before his eyes.

“That would be lovely,” She agreed.

He reached for his book once more, and cracked it open, starting from the start for Ruby’s benefit. He spoke in a quiet voice, but the words rolled off his tongue easily, almost memorised at this point. Ruby leaned closer to hear him better, and he progressed through the first two chapters before he glanced up, wanting to know if she wished him to continue, but he found her curled up on her side, still facing him, with her head pillowed on her hands.

“Oh,” He murmured, features softening as her eyes flickered under their lids with untold dreams. There was something serene about her like this, discreet and dear.

He packed his things away quickly, noting that it was getting darker out. It was probably best that they head in for the night, anyway. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Miss Lucas,” He said, giving her a small shake.

She unfurled, cat-like, and stretched, blinking owlishly up at him. “Oh. Oh no, I fell asleep, didn’t I? I’m terribly sorry,” She rambled, voice rough with sleep. “I was enjoying it, too.”

“Perhaps another time, then,” He proposed, “But it’s getting late, and we should go inside,”

She agreed easily, pushing herself to her feet, helping Archie fold up the blanket. She took it from him, insisting on carrying it up to the castle.

He walked her to her chambers, where she finally handed the blanket back, “Thank you,” She said softly, “For today,” She stood on her tip-toes and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Goodnight, Archie.

“Yes, yes of course.” He said, shocked, “Goodnight, Miss Lucas.”

“Shall I see you tomorrow?” She asked quickly. “I’m I’ll be quite on my own until Snow returns for the Winter Ball.”

“Alright, tomorrow. Until then.” He bid her goodnight once more, and she disappeared into her rooms with a flash of teeth and a swirl of her cloak.

~

Over the following weeks it became routine for them to spend a few hours together after dinner, and though the original aim had been to finish Archie’s book they more often than not found themselves simply conversing, taking of themselves, but neither objected to the change, and Archie assumed that it was okay.

As days grew shorter, and snow began to fall they moved themselves to the library, where Ruby would curl up in front of the fire on a large plush armchair, and Archie would sit on the, book in hand, though it had not been opened since that first day.

They became more relaxed around each other, and Ruby’s dreams were no longer quite so unknown, for she often shared them with him. Archie felt that he knew her well enough to call her by her given name at this stage, and she smiled secretly when he used it, making him wonder at the strange notions that she kept hidden still.

Sometimes she would leave her chair, and sit next to him, pressed shoulder to shoulder until the crackle of the fire dwindled into smoking embers, and the sky outside was black.

He was becoming fond of Ruby, and began seeking her out during times when he was not in her company. He spoke to others in her absence, and he wasn’t lonely, but he was slowly wishing for her company over that of others.

It was through this that he discovered that Ruby was not simply a friend of the Charmings’, but also Emma’s tutor.

~

A week before the Winter Ball Archie knocked on the door to Ruby’s chambers, his brows furrowing when he heard voices from inside.

“Come on, Emma, you need to do your sums.” Ruby coaxed. “Please- just this lot, and then we’ll leave it for today, I promise.”

“I don’t want to do them.” Emma replied, sounding huffy. “I don’t want to do any work, Ruby, I just…I just want my mama back.”

He backed away, knowing he shouldn’t intrude on this, but the door swung open from the inside, “Archie?” Ruby asked, her mouth forming a small ‘O’.

“I’ll come back later,” He said, “You’re obviously busy.”

“No, come on in- I just need to talk with Emma for a moment.” She beckoned him into the room, gesturing for him to take a seat, while she dealt with Emma.

Archie watched as she knelt beside the blonde, taking her smaller hands in her own. “Listen to me,” She said softly, “Your mama is going to be home for the ball next week, and the time is going to fly by, trust me.”

“You think?” Emma asked, her voice wobbly.

“I know so. “ Ruby reassured her, pushing herself to her feet. “Now, why don’t you go and get yourself cleaned up, and we can go and get some hot chocolate. Your sums can wait until tomorrow.”

“With cinnamon?” Emma asked, perking up immediately.

“Of course,” Ruby said, smiling brightly as Emma scrambled through the door that led to Ruby’s wash room.

“You’re wonderful with her,” Archie said after a moment, and a blush crawled over her cheeks.

“She’s a good child. It’s…it’s difficult for her, having to grown up without her mum here.” She replied quietly, dusting off her skirts.

“But she has you to help her.”

“You’re too kind to me. Say, would you like to join us for some hot chocolate? Perhaps some tea?”

“I would love to,” He said, just as Emma reappeared.

“Let’s go then. Emma, Mr Hopper is going to join us, is that okay?”

Emma’s eyes went wide, and she tugged on Ruby’s skirts, “Is he your true love?” She said, too loudly, and both Archie and Ruby blushed.

“No, no, Miss Lucas and I are good friends.” He said quickly, and after a moment Ruby nodded.

“Right.”  Ruby said quietly. “We’re good friends.”

“Oh, okay then. I just thought…” She trailed off, and shrugged.

“Right. I promised you hot chocolate,” Ruby said, clapping her hands.  As she shooed Emma out the door, the little girl chattering all the way down to the kitchens.

“Sorry about that- she likes to ask questions.” Ruby murmured, and Archie waved her concern off.

“Don’t worry about it,” He said, going to fill the pot with water before he put it over the stove to boil. “So two hot chocolates, and a tea for me?”

Ruby nodded, ushering Emma up onto her chair. “Cinnamon in Emma’s, please,”

He puttered about, and soon set their cups down in front of them, taking a seat across from them, seeing a tuft of familiar brown hair in the corner of his eye. “I hope it’s okay,” He murmured, watching as Emma blew on her hot chocolate, her cheeks puffing out.

Ruby hummed, “It’s great,” She murmured, taking a sip of her drink, and the tuft of Graham’s hair disappeared from the doorway.

“So,” Emma said loudly, staring right at Archie, “Who is your true love, then?” She asked, and he blushed to the tips of his ears.

“I…I guess I haven’t met her yet,” He said gently.

Her face scrunched up, and she tilted her head to the side. “I think you should be Ruby’s true love- you make great hot chocolate,” She said decidedly, and proceeded to take a gulp of said beverage, acting like she hadn’t spoken at all.

~

The night of the Winter Ball arrived, and Archie watched from the side-lines as Ruby and Snow spun around the dance floor together, obviously enjoying themselves. He pulled his gaze away, and caught sight of Graham, a kitchen boy he sometimes looked after for Jane- his adoptive mother-, sneaking past a guard at the kitchen doors, out onto the floor.

Archie rushed over to him, grabbing his arm. “Graham you have to stay in the kitchen,” He said firmly, idly noting that Snow had parted from Ruby and had now taken her seat on the throne. “Come on, I know it’s boring back there, but you can’t be out here.”

Graham stood his ground, and Archie sighed, “I’ll take you out to the woods tomorrow if you just behave yourself for tonight.”

“Really?” Graham asked, and Archie pushed him towards the kitchen, nodding.

Graham was gone in a flash, just in time for the wide doors at the opposite end of the hall to fly open. All chatter and laughter stopped, dancing partners halting mid-step, and the crowd parted to reveal Regina.

Archie froze, staring at her blankly. They hadn’t anticipated this- he knew they weren’t prepared for Regina to invade this place, and he didn’t know what to do.

Before he could gather his thoughts together Regina was disappearing in a plume of smoke, and the room descended into chaos.

Archie turned swiftly on his heel, heading for the kitchen. “Graham! Graham!” He called, pushing past the guards, “Is he here? Where is he?” No one answered him, and he ran back into the hall nearly bumping into Ruby.

A relieved sigh escaped her lips when she saw him, “Archie- you have to come with me. I’m going to my Granny’s- Archie we don’t have time, come _on_.”

“I can’t- I have to find Graham, Ruby, I _can’t_.”  He rushed out, apologetic. Her eyes searched his face for a moment, and she sighed.

“Okay,” She murmured softly. “Stay safe for me.”

“I’ll see you soon,” He promised, wrapping her in a quick hug. “Be careful,” She hugged him back tightly, pressing close to him before she let go.

“Visit.” She instructed, before she rushed off, and Archie returned to his search for Graham.

~

He didn’t find Graham until nearly two hours later, his voice hoarse from shouting, and the palace close to empty. He pushed the door to Emma’s rooms open, and saw Graham tucked into himself, making soft whimpering noises.

Archie knelt beside him, and pulled him into his arms, a small golden trinket falling out of Graham’s grasp. “It’s okay,” He said, “I’ve got you.” He lifted Graham over to the small couch, and laid him on it.

“The- the music box,” Graham slurred, point at the trinket. “S'important.” Archie picked it up, handing it back to Graham.

“I’m going to grab you some blankets, and in the morning we’re going to figure out what we do next.” He grabbed a blanket from the chest at the bottom of the bed, and draped it over Graham, “Sleep, kid,”

Graham nodded, and drifted off swiftly, while Archie slumped into the small armchair nearby. He didn’t sleep that night, wondering how he was going to look after Graham, and if Ruby had made it safely to Granny’s.


	2. Chapter 2

The monarchy had fallen that day, and nothing was the same from then on. Archie made his way out into the marketplace the day after Regina cast her curse, and the Enchanted Forest had descended into mourning; people were quiet and sombre, and many stalls had not opened at all.

King Charming had died as a result of the curse, and there was no word on the Queen or the Princess. He wandered through the marketplace, listening to the quiet exchange of gossip, and shook his head.

He hadn’t expected anything else, not really, but it felt wrong for them to speak of his friends in such a way- they had not known the Royal Family as he had, and it made his stomach turn to think of how their people were speaking ill of them.

Archie picked up the few things he needed, and made his way back to the palace, where he had left Graham with his breakfast, and sunk into the chair opposite him.

Graham peered up from his toast, eyes wide and worried, “Mr. Hopper?” He asked quietly, “What’s wrong? Where is everyone? Did the princess and her mother get out safely?”

Archie managed a weak chuckle, “No one knows,” He replied, just as lowly. “The king is dead,”

Graham gasped, “Dead?” He whispered, “But…but he was just…” Archie placed a reassuring hand on Graham’s shoulder, and gave him a small smile.

“We’ll recover,” He said firmly, though he wasn’t certain if he believed his own words. “And we shall stay here.”

“In the palace? Are we allowed?” Archie didn’t know. He didn’t think they were, but he had nowhere else to go, and he wasn’t going to take Graham anywhere else. Here he could care for the child until her was old enough to tackle the world on his own.

~Yes, Graham. We can stay here,” He said, standing. He had many things to sort out for them if this was to be their future. “Finish that up,” He instructed, “I’ll be back with you soon.”

~

They survived, Archie and Graham, somehow. Archie had found a job, and it just about fed and clothed them, and when I did not he found himself resorted to stealing from the some of the stalls in the market out of desperation. He couldn’t stand to see Graham grow thin and pale like some of the people he saw standing on street corners, and, selfishly, he did not want to end up like that himself.

They spent three comfortable years together in the palace, with Archie teaching Graham himself, and each of them taking a set of chambers to themselves, though they often migrated to the main living room, where Archie would light a fire and they would sit together.

“Archie,” Graham said, on one of those days where they weren’t doing much of anything, “The pantry is almost empty again.”

Archie heaved a sigh, and went to the small safe he kept by the fireplace, and he opened it, taking out the small purse in which he kept his weekly wages. “This should get us through the week,” He murmured to himself, “I’ll go to the market,” He added to Graham, who made no move to respond.

Archie closed the safe, pocketing the purse. “I’m sorry,” He said softly, shame welling up in him. He tried to provide for Graham, but his clothes were turning ragged, and seemed shorter everyday as Graham sprouted upwards. Having a comfortable home didn’t feel like enough when they weren’t eating regular meals, and were not dressed properly, though it was more than many had.

“Archie…it’s fine.” Graham told him, “We get by just fine.”

Archie mustered a smile, “I’ll be back in a few hours,” He said, “Keep yourself out of trouble, won’t you?” Graham gave him a grin, and nodded. Archie ruffled his hair, “I mean it,” He said, but there was a touch of amusement in his voice.

The market was bustling, and Archie had to push through people who were rallying to get to the stalls, bargaining with the owners. He stumbled down to a small fruit and vegetable stall near the very end of the market, “Morning Amelia,” He said, and the elderly lady smiled warmly at him, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Back already Archibald?” She asked, already making up his usual package. “You boys go through your greens quicker than anyone I’ve ever seen,” She teased.

“Um, maybe we can forgo the apples today?” He requested, flushing. He didn’t have enough for this and the meat he needed to get a few stalls back.

“Whatever for? They’re your favourites.” Her eyes widened in realisation, and she packed the apples in too. “Don’t you mind it at all. You know you’re my favourite customer- apples are on the house.”

“I really can’t accept that-“

“I insist.” She said firmly, handing the bag over, and took a few coins- far less than his package cost. “I’ll see you soon- say hello to young Graham for me.”

“T-thank you,” He stuttered, beaming at her. She shooed him away with a wink, turning to the next customer.

He made his way through the market, buying everything else he required, and found that he had a little left over, enough to buy Graham a new coat, and he did just that.

“Archie?” A familiar voice asked, just as he was folding the new coat over his arm. He turned and his mouth dropped open.

“Ru- Miss Lucas!” He said. It had been years, and he had been trying to firmly put her from his mind. He didn’t have the time to be visiting her, and he had thought it best if he simply forgot.

“You never visited.” She accused, eyes narrowing. “You said you would visit,” She added, voice softer now.

“I’m terribly sorry about that- I meant to- that is I _wanted_ to.” He said, taking a step closer to her.

“Then why didn’t you?” She asked.

“I’ve had things to take care of here.”

“And it took you three years? Granny’s is only a half hour up the road.” Said Ruby, pulling her hood down. “You couldn’t make one trip? Just to let me know that you weren’t- weren’t _dead_?”

He opened his mouth to reply, but found he had no response to that. “What are you doing here?” He asked finally.

“Snow has returned, though she seems to have disappeared on me,” Ruby replied, her stance still hostile. “Perhaps we could walk together for a bit- to catch up?”

“I would like that,” He said, and without preamble she hooked her arm through his and led them through the crowd until they reached the road back to the palace.

“This way- I haven’t seen it in so long.” She said, an excited smile lighting her face, all aggravations seemed to be forgotten for now.

“It has changed,” He warned. “It is not so well looked after as it once was. Nor is it as clean.”

She gave him an exasperated look, “Well that hardly matters.” She said, and so they walked along the path, reaching the large iron gates as it was beginning to turn dark.

“Shall we sneak in?” She asked, pushing on the gate until there was a space large enough for them to get through. “Come on, Archie,” She took his hand, and tugged him through the opening, practically running up the front doors.

“You are far too excitable,” He murmured, though a fond smile was on his lips. “Most of the castle has been damaged to some degree, though there are chambers that remain untouched.” They went inside, and Ruby sneezed.

“It’s dusty.” She said, her nose crinkling as she explored the rooms that were once so familiar to her. “What of my chambers? Are they intact?”

Archie had made sure they were. “Yes,” He told her, “Shall we?”

Ruby marvelled at her room, wandering about it with a sort of awe in her eyes, and a careful touch. “You bought me this,” She murmured, gesturing to the book he had bought her a few weeks into their friendship that was sitting on her bookshelf.

“Well, we never did get to finish reading it together- I thought it best that you have your own copy.” He shrugged.

She picked it up, her fingers brushing over the cover as she held it to her chest. “I think I’ll take it with me,” She said, sending him a shy smile.

“I think you’ll enjoy the rest of it.” He told her.

Footsteps sounded suddenly, and Graham came rushing into the room, panting, “I heard voices- Archie there’s…oh.” He trailed off, looking a little embarrassed. “Sorry- I didn’t mean to barge in.”

“It’s okay. Graham this is my friend Ruby. Ruby this is Graham.” He introduced.

“It’s lovely to meet you. Are you Archie’s brother?” She asked.

“No, I’m not, but he takes care of me,” Graham said, suddenly defensive.

“So that’s what you were talking about,” Ruby said, “Maybe this time…you can come and visit. Bring Graham with you- granny won’t mind.”

He had yet to meet Granny, but from Ruby’s stories she seemed like a nice woman, if a little stern. “What do you say?” Archie said, and after a moment Graham agreed.

“I should be getting back- Snow will be looking for me, but I’ll see you soon?” Ruby sounded hopeful, and Archie was learning that he still found it difficult to refuse her.

“Of course. I’ll walk you out,” Archie suggested, but she shook her head.

“No, get your supper, and I shall be with you again soon,” She gave his arm an affectionate squeeze, and slipped out past Graham.

“So she’s not your true love, huh?” Graham said, looking far too smug for a thirteen year old to be.  Archie had known it was him hiding behind the door when he’d had that conversation with Emma.

“Oh hush you,” Archie said, nudging Graham towards the kitchen.

“But you do love her, right?”

“Hush,” He repeated, refusing to say anything more on the matter.

~

Archie had taken to visiting Ruby once every few months, and for the first year Graham accompanied him, and spent time with the boys in the orphanage while Archie spent time with Ruby, but after that he declined to go, and instead stayed in the palace.

So Archie now visited by himself, greeting Granny with a smile, and being welcomed with a hug from Ruby.

He had missed too much in the years they were apart, and he enjoyed every moment they spent catching up, whether it be walking around the grounds of the orphanage, or sat beside each other in the living room.

Ruby helped Granny out here at the orphanage now, taking care of the babies and toddlers, while Granny and her assistant Anna took care of the older children. She had few days off, but she liked the work.

More than anything, he knew, she still wanted to travel. She spoke of the pictures Snow had sent to her, of the letters describing the most beautiful places.

“You’ll see it all one day,” He tried to reassure her, but she shook her head, “I’m thirty-six now, Archie,” She reminded him gently. “I have no time for anything I want to do.”

“You won’t be stuck here forever,” He said firmly, taking her hands in his own. “I won’t let you be,”

“That’s very kind of you, Archie, but…”

He gave her hands a light squeeze, shifting closer to her, “No buts. Granny knows she can’t keep you here, and lord knows that Anna wants nothing more than to take over this place when Granny is no longer able to keep it running- so that responsibility won’t fall to you. There is nothing keeping you here.”

“Nothing?” She asked, peering up at him with a hurt expression.

“You can visit me any time,” He murmured, “But I will not be the reason you don’t follow your dreams.”

Ruby removed her hands from his, and curled her arms around him instead, hugging him close. “Maybe one day I will be brave enough,” She whispered. Archie hugged her back, hands splaying over her back.

“One day,” He agreed, though he hoped it wouldn’t be too soon.

~

It was only three months later when a letter reached him, saying that she was to leave that night.

_...To Paris. Snow has agreed to give me a place to stay there, and together we will travel. I know she still seeks Emma on her journeys, but it is also an opportunity for me. I’m going to follow my dreams, Archie. I can only thank you for everything you’ve done for me, and hope that I will see you again soon._

_Yours, Ruby._

He dropped the letter and stopped his pacing. “Well, what does it say?” Graham asked, bending down to pick the letter up, quickly scanning it. “Oh…are you going to say goodbye to her?”

Archie swallowed thickly, “Would it be cowardly of me to stay here?” Graham raised his eyebrows at him, “Yes, of course it would…and I would regret not seeing her off.” He said decidedly.

“Go on, I’ll be fine here.” Graham shoved Archie towards the door, “And in the name of all that’s good would you tell her you love her this time,”

Archie didn’t protest, nor did he blush as he normally would have. He would tell her nothing of the sort, no matter the truth in the words. She had finally found what she wanted, and he wouldn’t hold her back, just like he had promised.

The journey went by in a haze of half formed thoughts, and blustery winds. He made sure to lock the small wooden gate behind him, and made his way up the path, knocking on the front door to the orphanage with shaking hands.

Granny’s smile was sad, “She’s already down by the carriage.” She told him, “She thought you weren’t coming.”

“I came as soon as I could.” He said, glancing around the grounds for the carriage, and saw it looming near the bottom of the garden, “I’ll see her off and be on my-“

“Way up here for a cup of tea,” Granny cut him off, and he didn’t have it in him to disagree with her. Ruby’s departure had to be as difficult for her as it was for him.

He trudged down to the carriage, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Ruby?” She peered around the door of the carriage, her face lighting up when she saw him, and he couldn’t help but think it unfair that she reacted to his presence like that. It made this much more difficult.

“You came!” She cried, jumping out of the carriage to pull him into her arms. “I feared you wouldn’t make it.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

“Good…good. You will still come and see Granny when I’m gone, won’t you?” She asked, her eyes searching his face hopefully.

“As often as I can,” He promised, “And you be careful, won’t you? And…have fun.”

“It’s going to be brilliant, Archie, I can feel it.” She told him seriously. “I will write to you of my travels.”

“I look forward to hearing about them,” He told her, “Perhaps you shall come back to St. Petersburg and tell me of them yourself sometime.”

Her face fell, and he took a step back, “What is it?”

“I’m not…I’m not coming back,” She whispered, ducking her head so that it was hidden by her curls.

“Well not permanently, obviously, but…you won’t even take a trip?”

 “I can’t…I’ve always wanted this. I’ve never wanted anything more…surely you understand that?” Her voice was pleading.

“I do,” He murmured after a beat of silence. “I wish you a safe journey, then.”

“Archie.”

“Say hello to Snow for me, and…and…” He trailed off, tears stinging his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Ruby whispered.

“Don’t be- I am happy for you.” He told her.

“I will miss you.” She told him earnestly, and he carefully cupped her cheek, smiling down at her.

“And I you,” He murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.  He squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment, lingering near her for as long as he dared. “Go now- I believe I promised Granny a cup of tea.”

Ruby choked out a laugh, “I l-“ She shook her head, “Never mind.  Promise to write?”

“I promise.” He said, letting his hand drop to the door of the carriage. He held it open, and gestured for Ruby to board it. “Goodbye, Ruby.”

She stepped into the carriage, and took her seat, “Goodbye, Archie,” He shut the door, and stepped away, watching as the horses trotted away, taking Ruby with them.

Suddenly terribly cold he huddled into his jacket and made his way back up to the orphanage, thinking that a cup of tea sounded like the best thing in the world right about now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, okay wow it's been forever. Mostly because I procrastinate like it's my job. Sorry about that.
> 
> I know I've previously said that this would be a three part story, but that's changed now, because apparently Archie and Ruby have more to say than I originally anticipated, so I'm estimating things at around five-six chapters, now. Just so you know.

* * *

 

 

_…I could see for miles on all sides, and the people below were simply ants. I felt like a Queen, Archie. I have only been in Paris a day, and yet I feel more at home here than I have anywhere else. It’s beautiful and bustling, and the people are lovely. I do miss Granny- is she well? And the children at the orphanage? Has Granny gotten a replacement for me yet?_

_Anyway, I do not mean to keep you- we leave early in the morning, and so I must rest. I will write again as soon as I am able. Take care, my dearest Archie._

_Yours, Ruby._

Archie ran his fingers over the paper, smoothing it out on top of the rest of Ruby’s letters, a sad smile on his lips. It had been two years ago that she had sent this letter- the first one- the very day she had arrived in Paris, and since then she had been all over the world, writing when she was able, and even sending pictures, which he kept carefully pressed between the pages of an old scrapbook, to preserve them.

She didn’t often return to Paris, and if she did it seemed to be for only days at a time. He wondered if she ever did get his letters, or if they were thrown out before she arrived back. She never specifically replied to them until more recently. It seemed that both Snow and Ruby had decided to settle down from all their travelling.

_My dearest Archie,_

_I miss being still, and quite often find myself tired, and so we have returned to Paris. It is warm here, though I expect it is nothing of the sort in St. Petersburg. It’s nice to not be rushing about, worried about catching trains or carriages or boats. I’m no longer as restless as I once was._

_More than anything I miss the days I spent with you, with nothing particularly important to do but enjoy your company. I still haven’t finished that book, though I never go anywhere without it._

_Perhaps, now that Graham is older, you might visit me? We could read it together. It’s silly of me to suggest when you have a home for yourself in St. Petersburg, but still I wish to see you again._

_Send my love to Granny, won’t you? I hope to hear from you soon._

_Yours, Ruby._

It was just then that Graham pushed through the doors, a bright smile on his lips. “This is it, Archie,” He said certainly, as he laid that day’s newspaper over Archie’s desk, effectively covering up his letters. Young Princess Emma stared up at him, and Archie blinked slowly, “This is our shot. She’s finally looking for her again.” Graham glanced up at his oldest friend, raising an eyebrow, “Well?”

Archie smiled, and nodded, “We’ll go down in history for this,” He murmured, fingers running over the picture lightly, “This could be it for us,” Archie didn’t need to tell Graham how much this would mean for them- he already knew. No more suffering through cold winters, no going hungry, no stealing from the market place.

“We’ll be out of here,” Graham added wistfully, “We just have to find the right girl- one who can play the part of Princess Emma properly- the mannerisms, the talk, the dress, everything- we’ll get three tickets to Paris, and we’ll go,”

“No one could pull it off better,” Archie agreed, rolling up the newspaper and slipping it into his briefcase. He felt a brief flicker of guilt then, for planning to trick Queen Snow, but things were reaching a point where getting a meal every day or two was rare- they needed the money.

He pushed all guilty thoughts away, and Archie stood, “We have some arrangements to make,” He said, and Graham nodded, “I’ll get the venue sorted- we’ll have this thing sorted out in no time,”

“All right- I’ll see you for dinner, then,” Graham said, before leaving Archie once more. He hesitated by his desk, and carefully packed away the letters, smiling softly to himself.  

Perhaps he would be seeing Ruby sooner than he had previously thought.

~

It’s over a month later that they find their Emma- a young orphan girl with the perfect appearance and hope shining bright in her eyes. She is perhaps wary to trust them- and rightly so- but she agreed to go with them, and they could ask for no more from her.

They set out together the day after they met, with a journey plan of just under a week, only to find themselves mysteriously hindered at every turn, and so a week melded into two, and then three, before they finally boarded their boat to Paris.

Time was spent training their Emma, teaching her how to fix her posture, to ride a bicycle, to employ proper etiquette, most of which she picked up rather easily. Emy morphed under Archie’s watchful gaze, her potential shining through as every day passed.

Emy grew in confidence, and sometimes Archie would see in her the young princess he remembered, and he would forget that this was simply a hoax, that she was not Snow White’s daughter- see it in her playful teasing, in the quirk of her lips, in her laughter.

But beyond noticing these things he noticed something else- something that settled over his heart like lead, and caused him anxiety above anything else that plagued him.

Graham was in love.

He was not the only one.

~

He could see it in the way that they fall into easy banter, in the smiles they share and looks they give one another. He can see Emy slowly allowing herself to trust Graham, can see the respect building in her eyes; can see him admiring her, almost tripping over his words when he becomes flustered.

He watched as Emy ascended onto the deck of the boat, the dress Graham had picked out for her swirling around her ankles, her hair pinned up neatly, watched Graham simply stare at her for a moment, before holding his hand out.

Archie’s stomach dropped- a dancing lesson was necessary, but he was very quickly coming to regret allowing Graham to teach her how to dance.

Graham twirled her around the deck, their eyes locked, and smiles playing on their lips, seemingly lost in their own little world.

Archie felt like he should have seen this coming- should have anticipated this in some way or another, for Emy was strong, she was intelligent and beautiful, and Graham, poor Graham, and his heart, never really stood a chance.

He leaned onto the edge of the railing around the deck, turning his back on them, staring into the rolling waves below, and found himself hoping that their task would not be successful, for the sake of both Emy and Graham.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun filtered down from behind thin, fluffy clouds the day they docked ship in Paris, and a cool breeze washed in from the shore as they made their way inland in hopes of finding a carriage that would take them to Ruby.

Luck, it seemed, was on their side. Not twenty minutes after reaching dry land they were clambering into the back of a carriage and on their way to reaching their destination.

Graham seemed filled to the brim with nervous energy, and so Archie took to firing off questions about Princess Emma at Emy. Soon Graham was dragged into the conversation, his shoulders relaxing and a small content smile on his lips.

Emy’s smile was exuberant when Graham ran out of questions, in sure knowledge that she had answered everything right. Archie nodded at her, and then out the window of the carriage, “We’re here,” He murmured, the carriage jolting to a stop.

They exited the carriage, a three storey building rising above them, ivy clinging to the outer walls and blooming flowers littering the garden. Archie pushed the small metal garden gate open, and led the way up to the front door, his pulse hammering under his skin.

His fingers curled around the bronze door knocker, and he tapped it to the wood twice, and shuffled back a little as it swung inwards. A short man with a bald head and a thick mustache stood there, considering them all over the rims of his glasses.

“Hello,” Archie greeted, mustering a smile for the man, “My name is-“

“Archie!” A familiar voice called, sounding incredulous. He glanced up, and suddenly his own glasses were askew as arms locked tightly around his shoulders. He hugged Ruby close, lifting her up a little as he did so.

“Ruby,” He murmured, beaming into her shoulder.

Graham coughed loudly, and Archie flushed a ruddy red, and let her go. “Ruby- this is Graham. You remember Graham, don’t you?” She nodded, “And this…this is Emma,”

She blinked up at him, her eyes wide, “Emma?” She whispered, peering over his shoulder. She set her face, a little wrinkled now, and gestured for them to follow her inside.

They settled down in the living room, and Archie forced himself to pay strict attention to the proceedings. Emy sat straight-backed, her ankles crossed, and smiled warmly as she answered all the questions put her way.

Finally Ruby nodded, “All right, I just have one more question,” She said, leaning forward slightly, wary eyes studying Emy. “You might think it impertinent, but…humour me. How did you escape the siege on the palace?”

Graham shot Archie a panicked look, and Archie just shook his head slowly, watching as Emy pondered the question. “There was a boy, a boy who worked in the palace. He opened a wall… I’m sorry, that’s crazy walls opening…” She laughed her answer off, smile turning bashful.

Ruby hummed a little, and Archie turned to her, “Well?”

“She answered all the questions,” Ruby replied vaguely, but Archie reached across to Emy, wrapping her in a hug.

“You hear that? You did it!” He told her, “So…when does she meet the Queen.”

“She…doesn’t,” Ruby said apologetically, pushing herself to her feet, “The Queen…she refuses to see anyone else claiming to be Emma,”

Archie deflated, “Surely there’s something you can do- some way we can meet her?” He coaxed,  eyes searching Ruby’s face.

She bit her lip, looking contemplative, before a radiant smile broke across her face, “Well…it depends. How do you feel about ballet? You see…the Russian Ballet is in town, and Snow and I are going to see it…tonight.”

He grinned back at her, noting Graham slipping out of the room silently, “We’ll be there- if you’ll excuse me-” He murmured, following Graham.

He caught up with the younger man, “We did it!” He exclaimed, “We’re going to be set for life, we-“

“She’s the princess,” Graham said softly.

“I know- I very nearly believed her myself, and Ruby…”

“Ruby wants to take us shopping!” Emy said excitedly, “Shopping in Paris…can you believe it?”

~

“You know we can’t afford to buy anything too expensive,” He murmured to Ruby as they strolled past shops, through throngs of milling people.

Ruby hooked her arm through his, “Don’t worry about it,” She reassured, pressing closer to him as they walked. “It’s on me…this could be it. She could be Emma.”

Archie’s heart constricted painfully, “If she’s not-“

“I thought you said she was?”

“I believe she is, but if she isn’t...I’m sorry.”

Ruby smiled softly, and directed them into the next store, “If she’s not…then we’ll find a way to manage. We’ve made it this far. Snow…Snow’s coping.”

“And you? How have you been?” He murmured. Ruby detangled her arm from his, and made quick work of looking through racks of dresses.

“I’ve never been better,” She said, words soft but genuine, “After all, you’re here now,” She flashed him a brilliant smile, and his breath caught in his throat. She was as beautiful as he remembered.

“What?” She asked, and he shook his head. Ruby tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and removed a floor length dress from its rail. “I like this one,” She added, holding it against her body.

“It’s lovely,” He agreed, the crimson colour stood stark against her dark hair and pale skin, and he knew it would suit her. 

Ruby nodded decisively, folding it over her arm. “Come on. We’re getting you a tie to match,” She told him, and he didn’t have it in him to protest.

~

Shopping was followed by dinner, and then a tour of the city, which Ruby was only too happy to conduct. Their final stop was the Eiffel Tower.

“To the top!” Ruby exclaimed, tugging Emy towards the stair case that would take them up to the peak of the tower. Archie followed with an indulgent sort of smile.

The climb was long and rather dizzying, but the view was worth it. Spread out in front of him was the entire city of Paris, lights twinkling further than his eyes could see, people who looked no bigger than ants wandering about below them. The only sounds were those of the wind whispering past them and the creak of stairs.

Ruby appeared next to him, and tucked herself into his side. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She whispered, looking exhilarated. He wondered at the awe on her face, thinking that being here with her the first time she saw this must have been an amazing experience.

He nodded slowly, “It is,” He agreed, folding his arms over the railing in front of him.

Ruby nudged him gently, and laid her hand on top of his. “Are you here to stay?” She asked softly, peering up at him imploringly.

Archie turned his hand over and linked their fingers, palms pressing together, “Yes. Yes, I am,”

“Good,” She murmured, “After all, we have a book to finish.”

“We do?”

Ruby shrugged, “It didn’t feel right reading it without you,”

“Then we can finish reading it together.”

~

“I was the boy- in the palace…the one who opened the wall. She’s the real thing, Archie,” He stared at Graham for a long moment. He had never imagined that they would truly find Emma, never dreamed that it was possible to reunite her with Queen Snow after all this time.

It felt surreal to know that later that night, after ten years of searching and searching, Snow would finally see her daughter again.

“This means…Our Emy…she’s found her family!” An incredulous smile tugged at his lips. “She’s found her home. And you…”

“Will walk out of her life forever,” Graham said firmly.

“But, Graham-”  _You love her._

Graham shrugged, “Princesses don’t marry kitchen boys,” He pointed out.

“Graham, you can’t just-“

“We’re going to continue like nothing has changed,”

Archie grabbed Graham’s shoulder, “You have to tell her,” He said urgently- he wasn’t going to let this chance slip through Graham’s fingers simply because he was being stubborn.

“Tell me what?” Emy cut in, and they both swivelled around to stare at her.

Archie stepped around Emy as Graham grappled for words to tell her what was going on, his eyes fixed on Ruby, who seemed effortlessly beautiful, her hair curling around her shoulders and her dress hugging her elegantly.

He offered her his arm wordlessly, and she took it with a smile, allowing him to escort her into the theatre.

He walked her to the box she would be sharing with Snow, “You look lovely, by the way,” He murmured, lifting her hand to his lips briefly, feeling oddly formal.

Ruby, sensing that, gave his hand a squeeze, “And you look very handsome. I’ll be seeing you once the ballet is over, won’t I?”

He fought back his surprise, but he agreed readily, and then bade her goodbye for the present.

~

The ballet itself was beautifully performed, Archie was sure, though he couldn’t say he spent much time paying attention to what was going on during it, as he was so distracted by his nerves. He was not alone in his anxiety, for Emy fidgeted restlessly in her seat, occasionally murmuring under her breath.

This went on for far too long, until finally the curtain dropped for the last time, the dancers disappearing behind it, and the lights brightening around them.

“It’s time,” Graham whispered, pulling Emy to her feet. Archie nodded at him solemnly, and wished them both good luck

Archie lingered in his seat for a little while, watching the theatre empty out slowly, quiet and unintelligible chattering reaching his ears.

A hand settled upon his shoulder, and he jumped, “You gave me a fright, Ruby,” He said,letting out a huff of laughter.

“You know that’s exactly what you said to me the day we became friends. Only you were rather fond of calling me ‘Miss Lucas’ then,” She teased gently, taking the seat next to him. She took a deep breath, “Snow…Snow refused to see her. I’m so sorry, Archie…I truly believed it was her, but Snow was determined.”

“But she is the princess,” He murmured, slumping back into his seat. “Graham- he was the little boy who helped them escape from the palace. She remembered that, even though she doesn’t remember him. It is her,”

Ruby inhaled sharply, “Are you certain? We have to- we need to tell Snow…Archie? We need to tell Snow,”

He met her gaze, “Yes, we should, but perhaps not tonight- she has dealt with enough stress for one day, I am sure. So has Emma,”  _Emma_ , it would be strange calling her that now. “Shall I walk you home?”

She nodded, and together they stood and made their way out into the thinning throng of people leaving the theatre.

~

The walk back to Ruby’s home was comfortable, and filled with talk of their lives since they were separated, as letters could only convey so much. Ruby’s smile was bright, her hands moving wildly as she tried to find the words to describe her adventures, the places she had seen.

“You would have loved it there, Archie. Right in the middle of the countryside, you could see stars for miles and miles, and hear the crickets chirping just outside your window at night,” Archie beamed back at her, their shoulders pressing together as they walked.

“They reminded me of you, you know. The crickets. They were calming, I suppose, a bit like you,”  He bumped her shoulder, a sort of warmth unfurling in his chest. He had missed this, talking with her, being with her, simply spending time with her.

“You’ve gone quiet,” She said after a moment, “Is something wrong?”

“Hmm? No, not at all. Sorry, I was just thinking…I’ve missed you an awful lot,” He admitted quietly.

“Well you’re here now, and we have plenty of time we can spend together.” She murmured, coming to a stop outside her front gate. “What do you say- tomorrow, if the weather remains good, we can have a picnic, and you can read to me,”

“I can, can I?” He asked, unable to hide his happiness at the suggestion. “Well, I suppose I could,”

Ruby grinned, “Wonderful,” She exclaimed, pulling him into a warm hug, “I look forward to it, Mr. Hopper,”

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, “Until tomorrow, Miss Lucas,” 

~

~

Their plans didn’t quite pan out, as the following morning Graham handed the newspaper to Archie, and on the front page was a picture of a young Princess Emma, the headline exclaiming that she had at last been found.

“Well, it seems everything worked out, then,” Archie murmured, setting the newspaper down slowly, risking a glance at Graham.

“There’s a note in there too. Queen Snow wants you be her advisor,” Graham said eventually, sinking into the single chair in their hotel room.  Archie couldn’t quite wrap his head around that information, and so he put it away to ponder at another time.

“And what about you?”

“I’m going back to St. Petersburg,” Graham said simply.

“Why don’t you stay? You’ll have the money to keep yourself here, settle down in a nice home…” Graham shook his head.

“I can’t do that. I can’t stay here…I’d rather just go back. I’ll write you,” Graham murmured, looking for all the world like a lost child. It hit Archie then, that Graham was barely an adult, still only eighteen, about to be alone in the world.

He stood, and quickly wrapped Graham up into a hug, “You take care of yourself- if you need anything at all, you must let me know,” He murmured, able to feel Graham shaking in his grasp. “You’re a good man, Graham, and I’m so very proud of you,”

Graham let out a shaky breath, “Thank you…for everything you’ve done for me,”

Archie ended up rescheduling his plans with Ruby for that weekend.

~

 When he did meet up with Ruby again she had a small picnic laid out on the grass of her front lawn, and a book clutched in her lap. She waved him over, and he sunk down next to her, “You still have your own copy?” He murmured.

“Of course. I had to hold out hope we’d be together again someday,” She replied, looking down at her skirts for a moment. She fiddled with the book in her hands, before offering it to him, “Will you read it to me?”

He took the book carefully, noting that hers was in much better shape than his own battered copy. “Of course,” He said, “Do you remember where we left off?”

“We were just going to start chapter nine,” She recalled, prompting Archie to crack the book open to the appropriate page.

He cleared his throat and fixed his glasses upon his nose, glancing briefly at Ruby before starting where they he had left off all those years ago.

He paused momentarily a couple of pages in, noticing the sudden unexpected weight being placed on his lap. Ruby smiled up at him, sprawled out comfortably, her head pillowed on his thighs. “Go on,” She encouraged

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe not a three parter, then, because there's still a lot more that needs to be written, and one more chapter just isn't enough without making it rushed. Thanks for sticking with me guys!


End file.
